


Day 83

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 83

Go on..case, John, focus on the case, I need you to-

"He’s dead about twenty-four hours – maybe a bit longer. Did he drown?"

 

Interpol  
Most Wanted  
Criminal Organisations  
Regional Activities 

 

"Apparently not. Not enough of the Thames in his lungs. Asphyxiated."

Hmmm...interesting...

 

"Yes, I’d agree."

 

Czech Republic  
Gangs  
Information  
Most Wanted  
Contact

 

"There’s quite a bit of bruising around the nose and mouth. More bruises here and here."

Damn...the Golem...he hired this one out...

"Fingertips."

 

Missing Persons 

Last 36 hrs  
Age  
Location  
Local Search

 

"In his late thirties, I’d say. Not in the best condition."

"He’s been in the river a long while. The water’s destroyed most of the data..."

A-ha!

"But I’ll tell you one thing: that lost Vermeer painting’s a fake."

"What?"

"We need to identify the corpse. Find out about his friends and associates..."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-WAIT. What painting? What are you – what are you on about?"

"It’s all over the place. Haven’t you seen the posters? Dutch Old Master, supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago; now it’s turned up. Worth thirty million pounds."

"Okay. So what has that got to do with the stiff?"

Don't have a stroke George, I'm getting to it...

"Everything. Have you ever heard of the Golem?"

"Golem?"

"It’s a horror story, isn’t it? What are you saying?"

"Jewish folk story. A gigantic man made of clay. It’s also the name of an assassin – real name Oskar Dzundza – one of the deadliest assassins in the world."

"That is his trademark style."

"So this is a hit?"

"Definitely. The Golem squeezes the life out of his victims with his bare hands."

"But what has this gotta do with that painting? I don’t see..."

"You do see, you just don't observe..."

As usual! John, I'm flailing here, help me out?

"All right, all right, girls, calm down. Sherlock? D’you wanna take us through it?"

Breathe...deep breath...slow...

"What do we know about this corpse? The killer’s not left us with much – just the shirt and the trousers. They’re pretty formal – maybe he was going out for the night, but the trousers are heavy-duty, polyester, nasty, same as the shirt – cheap. They’re both too big for him, so some kind of standard-issue uniform. Dressed for work, then. What kind of work? There’s a hook on his belt for a walkie-talkie."

"Tube driver?" 

No, thank you for playing-

"Security guard?"

Bingo! Give the man in the ugly sweater a prize...

"More likely. That’ll be borne out by his backside."

"Backside?"

Yes...Lestrade...

"Flabby. You’d think that he’d led a sedentary life, yet the soles of his feet and the nascent varicose veins in his legs show otherwise. So, a lot of walking and a lot of sitting around. Security guard’s looking good. And the watch helps, too. The alarm shows he did regular night shifts."

"Why regular? Maybe he just set his alarm like that the night before he died."

"No-no-no, the buttons are stiff, hardly touched. He set his alarm like that a long time ago. His routine never varied. But there’s something else. The killer must have been interrupted, otherwise he would have stripped the corpse completely. There was some kind of badge or insignia on the shirt front that he tore off, suggesting the dead man worked somewhere recognisable, some kind of institution."

"Found this inside his trouser pockets."

"Sodden by the river but still recognisably..."

"Tickets?"

"Ticket stubs. He worked in a museum or gallery. Did a quick check – the Hickman Gallery has reported one of its attendants as missing."

"Alex Woodbridge. Tonight they unveil the re-discovered masterpiece. Now why would anyone want to pay the Golem to suffocate a perfectly ordinary gallery attendant? Inference: the dead man knew something about it – something that would stop the owner getting paid thirty million pounds. The picture’s a fake."

"Fantastic."

John, you can't have it both ways...still love when he does that...damnit...

"Meretritthhious."

"And a Happy New Year!"

"Poor sod."

"I’d better get my feelers out for this Golem character."

Seriously, Graham?

"Pointless. You’ll never find him. But I know a man who can."

"Who?"

"Me."

Obviously. 


End file.
